A hero's Stand
by Nice'n Easy
Summary: Reyna Stiffened as a chill went down her spine as she stared at the group as it came aboard, the entire group was battle worn ripped close a tired look about them. As she scanned the group a sense of dread come over her, she spoke as she stepped forward "what happen down there, and where's Percy" the whole group stiffened and looked down. Shock slowly filled her as Frank stepped..


_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan!**_

* * *

><p>Percy and Annabeth stood shoulder to shoulder In the doorway, waiting for the next wave. The exploding vein had given the monsters pause, but it wouldn't be long before they remembered that out number them by the thousands.<p>

Glancing to his side he took in Annabeth's soot cover face, messy hair, tattered and the grimness on her face. she was as beautiful as alway. Glancing to doors behind them for a moment before facing the horde before them. closing his eye Percy made his decision, "i'm sorry, Annabeth" he thought before tightening his grip on riptide and swinging the hlit as hard as he could into annabeth, causing her to fall backwards into the doors breathless. Swirling around Percy stepped up to the doors and placed hand over botten.

"W-what.. T-he.. h-hell" Annabeth wezzed out, clutching her stomach as she stared up in shock at percy from her perom piston on the ground. Looking into to her eyes Percy eye teared up as he spoke "Forgive me, Annabeth for this will be the the last time. From here, I leave the rest up to you". Her eyes widen in horror, "No, Stop" she screamed as she struggled to stand. "i'm sorry, Annabeth. I love you. I have only one regret, not being able to be with you at the end". "No, Percy" she yelled reaching out to him.

Percy pressed the button as the tears left his eyes. "tell the others goodbye for me, and remember heroes only truly die when we're forgotten. remember me, even if it in hatred" he spoke sadly to her as the doors started to close. "NOOOOO…." she yelled out struggling to move forward in pain as the door shut completely swiking her the upper world.

Closing his eyes tightly as the tears rolled on He whispered "sorry" before turning to face the approaching force. "Why do you stay?" Bob asked, surprised, as Percy appeared next to him. "All good stories have to come to end, and I felt that mine was coming to an end, as the prophecy said foes bear arms at the Doors of Death" Percy replied to the Titan. " and this One last battle before I lay down my blade."

Giving percy a hard stared he spoke, reading his spear" you're a good hero, percy and a better man. it an honor to have met you" "You as well, Bob" Percy spoke with a finality tone before raising his blade, " As i have chosen my fate as do you, it will be and honor to fight with you" Said the giant Damasen to his right with his bone lance "It been a pleasure to fight with you, now let show them our steel and blood" Percy spoke with a finality tone before raising his blade and charging the approaching horde with a warcry " For olympus, For the demigods"

As Percy met the horde he became monster himself as he swirled, slashed and hacked his way through the army. Hundreds fell before him, but as he pulled his blade from a monster a horrible pain erupted in his head as blunt weapon struck him. Dazed, ears ringing. he fell to the ground unable to move. Percy stared as the monster circled around him waiting, looking to doors he could see both Damasen and Bob fighting against endless odds. Percy's eyes were draw forward as a monster ready a blade stab him, but stopped as a dark voice echoed through the cavern. "stop he's mine, stand up son of the sea, and be honored to die by hand." looking at the monstrous giant that was Tartarus. Percy got to his feet only fall his knees, bracing himself on his blade as he caught up blood. The monster around him laugh at the sight. getting back up percy slipped away the blood as he readied his blade and prayed 'Please, anyone that hears this, give me the strength to stand, to face this last foe in this eternal darkness.'

As soon as the prayer was finished several of voices echoed in response "My son, Stand, you are one with sea, all fall before its might." "Percy, you gave me hope, and in return i give you the hearth as for it will always be your home" "Perseus Jackson, you broke my chains and took my burden, you gave my sister peace and wield her blade, as thanks you shall join us, now in even the darkest nights may the moon's light your path," "Nephew, you have entered my domain more than any other, you have given my son hope and defended our home. Now the shadows that blind you shall guild you, the dead that haunt you shall fight for you". The voices spoke. "Now stand and fight Perseus" Their voices echoed as one.

As their words finished, Percy felt a great tug at his gut and burning sensation fill his veins. the moist air around him started swirl around him, and the shadows started to pull towards his feet. Percy stood up as the burning grew more intense but wasn't unpleasant. As Percy readied his sword fire erupted around it give a comforting warmth that reminded him of his mother and a silver light burst around him before disappearing with him dressed in a silver mixture of greek and roman armor. looking down. Looking down at the armor Percy's eyes widened for not only was his body glowing a bright silver like the hunters but his blood was slowly flickering between red and gold. Percy gasped as the burning sensation in his blood jumped before disappearing as his blood stopped flickering and turned a reddish gold and his wounds healed.

"Thank you" Percy whispered as felt rejuvenated, stronger than he ever felt. With a dark grin Percy stared right into Tartarus's eyes and yelled as he tighten his hand around the flaming blade "Tartarus, I am a half-blood and we chose our own fates. Even if i died in this pit, others will come and stand after me and fight the dark, for we are demigods, heroes and we have the best of both worlds".

All the fighting stopped as percy's voice echoed around the chamber. Stepping forward Percy slammed his foot on the ground and hollered into shadow above " heroes come fight with me as you did in life, defend your home" as soon as percy's words stopped the ground cracked open and hundreds of heroes souls poured into pit and took up formation around the son of the sea. The light in Percy's eyes grew as he looked around to those who answered his call, he recognized numerous heroes of old from camp texts, he saw numerous camp half-blood and jumper shirts, he even saw the familiar form of Zoe and Charles among them, but heart fell a little as he saw friends that he had known were alive awail ago. Raising his sword Percy turned to Tartarus and yelled out "For the gods, for our homes" before charging the being. The heroes echoed the cry as they charged out at the startled horde.

Seeing the son racing towards him, Tartarus grinned darkly as he shrunk down to percys size and materialized a black blade in his hands as called to the hero " Yes, come face me, your head will be my banner as I rejoin the world above". he then released a dark laugh as he brought down his blade to meet percy's.

* * *

><p>Reyna Stiffened as a chill went down her spine as she stared at the group as it came aboard, the entire group was battle worn ripped close a tired look about them. As she scanned the group a sense of dread come over her, she spoke as she stepped forward "what happen down there, and where's Percy" the whole group stiffened and looked down. Shock slowly filled her as Frank stepped forward, his eyes empty "Percy fell, he stayed behind in Tartarus"<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This idea came to after i read some of the guardian fanfictions.<strong>_


End file.
